monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ailuromancy
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Summary I make icons for my own monsters, and will be glad to do the same for anyone else! Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs - Your Administration - Master Ceadeus 27 (Bcrat) - Mckrongs (Bcrat) - PurpleIsGood (Bcrat) Setheo (Admin) - Democide (Admin) - Cottonmouth255 (admin) A Request First,hi and I am pleased to meet you.Second,I have a request.Can you make an icon for my Zeoblaze?Your icons are amazing and I also love your Zorvala.Dark Magala (talk) 16:39, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: You're welcome Nah m8 we already have a saxy Brachy theme as our official Clan Theme, we don't need another one. Thanks for the suggestion though. Feel free to join our clan if you want. ~Dry-Bawful Just Thought I'd Let You Know Hey there, I just wanted to tell you that I've made a Monster Hunter Destiny version of your Sobekulos, as well as a minion monster to along with it. Cheers. XD Cottonmouth255 (talk) 16:24, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Cantios icon request Is it possible for you to do an icon for Cantios? I know that its been a while since you got a request of any sort, and you might be rusty from not doing any, but if you can i'll appreciate it. Details of which can be found on the page and the current icon. Chaoarren Chaohead (talk) 18:12, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Icon Requests Can you recreate an icon for Zeoblaze but without a beard?Plus,can you also create an icon for: Icegron Toxion Sukandon Vagron ThanksDark Magala (talk) 08:46, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi old friend.... I have not seen you in a while. Can you do me a favor? Can you do a sketch of Kalamos like you did for your monster Hykkoon? I will give you credit for the render, as well as an Icon if you wish to make one after the Render. Thanks either way. Gojira57 (talk) 16:35, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Something about my own version of your "Zhaojira" and a "Variant" Hi, Just to let you know, for my Sequel Game, "Monster Hunter EX 2" I plan on adding Zhaojira, and a Variant called "Ghost Zhaojira", which would be based on GMK Godzilla, or as some fans call him: Ghost Godzilla. I just wanted to let you know, so you are not surprised that I made my own Zhaojira and a variant for it. The latter would fit into the MHEX2 lore in a way...... Gojira57 (talk) 15:40, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Contest Icon Can you create an icon for my Sleipnira in both of its forms? I need it for Setheo's winter contest.Thanks P.S.I miss you bro and scrap my previous requests (except the one of Zeoblaze with no beard) 19:15, December 24, 2015 (UTC)Dark Magala (talk) Icons for some of my old ED? Hey Ailuromancy. I really loved the Cantios icon you made, and I was wondering if you could do an icon for either Windeater, Kami-Xycamagatsuchi, or Diabolus Amadyura. I've tried to think of good icons, but two have none, one has a sucky photoshopped icon. I completely understand if you don't want to, but if you do, just leave it on my talk page T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) (talk) 04:59, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Come back Are you coming back? Am i the only one that misses your content? There is a new Fanon Wiki here Sincerely, Rack&ruin